pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy
Family Guy is an American adult animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on the Griffins, a family consisting of parents Peter and Lois; their children Meg, Chris, and Stewie; and their anthropomorphic pet dog Brian. The show is set in the fictional city of Quahog, Rhode Island, and exhibits much of its humor in the form of cutaway gags that often lampoon American culture. The family was conceived by MacFarlane after developing two animated films, The Life of Larry and Larry & Steve. MacFarlane redesigned the films' protagonist, Larry, and his dog, Steve, and renamed them Peter and Brian, respectively. MacFarlane pitched a seven-minute pilot to Fox in 1998, and the show was greenlit and began production. Shortly after the third season of Family Guy had aired in 2002, Fox canceled the series, with one episode left unaired. Adult Swim burned off the episode in 2003, finishing the series' original run. However, favorable DVD sales and high ratings for syndicated reruns on Adult Swim convinced the network to renew the show in 2004 for a fourth season, which began airing on May 1, 2005. Family Guy has been nominated for 12 Primetime Emmy Awards and 11 Annie Awards, and has won three of each. In 2009, it was nominated for an Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series, the first time an animated series was nominated for the award since The Flintstones in 1961. Family Guy has also received criticism, including unfavorable comparisons to The Simpsons. Many tie-in media have been released, including Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, a straight-to-DVD special released in 2005; Family Guy: Live in Vegas, a soundtrack-DVD combo released in 2005, featuring music from the show as well as original music created by MacFarlane and Walter Murphy; a video game and pinball machine, released in 2006 and 2007, respectively; since 2005, six books published by Harper Adult based on the Family Guy universe; and Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy (2010), a series of parodies of the original Star Wars trilogy. In 2008, MacFarlane confirmed that the cast was interested in producing a feature film and that he was working on a story for a film adaptation. A spin-off series, The Cleveland Show, featuring Cleveland Brown, aired from September 27, 2009, to May 19, 2013. "The Simpsons Guy", a crossover episode with The Simpsons, aired on September 28, 2014.2 Family Guy is a joint production by Fuzzy Door Productions and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television.3 In 2013, TV Guide ranked Family Guy the ninth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time.4 Contents 1 Premise 1.1 Characters 1.2 Setting 2 Development 3 Episodes 4 Production 4.1 Executive producers 4.2 Writing 4.3 Early history and cancellation 4.4 Cult success and revival 4.5 Lawsuits 4.6 Voice cast 5 Hallmarks 5.1 "Road to" episodes 5.2 Humor 6 Reception and legacy 6.1 Ratings 6.2 Critical reception 6.3 Awards 6.4 Criticism and controversy 7 Broadcast 8 Other media 8.1 Comic books 8.2 Books 8.3 Live performances 8.4 Film 8.5 Spin-off 8.6 Video games 8.7 Crossovers with other animated series 9 Merchandise 10 See also 11 References 11.1 Citations 11.2 Bibliography 12 External links Premise Characters Main article: List of Family Guy characters A group picture of a cartoon family, with a father, mother, son, daughter, baby and dog. The Griffin family. From the left: Chris, Peter, Stewie (baby), Lois, Brian (dog), and Meg The show revolves around the adventures of the Griffin family, consisting of father Peter Griffin, a bumbling yet well-intentioned blue-collar worker; Lois, a stay-at-home mother and piano teacher who is a member of the wealthy Pewterschmidt family; Meg, their awkward teenage daughter who is constantly ridiculed and ignored by the family; Chris, their teenage son, who is overweight, unintelligent and a younger version of his father in many respects; and Stewie, their diabolical infant son of ambiguous sexual orientation who has adult mannerisms and uses stereotypical archvillain phrases. Living with the family is their witty, smoking, martini-swilling, sarcastic, English-speaking anthropomorphic dog Brian, though he is still considered a pet in many respects.5 Recurring characters appear alongside the Griffin family. These include the family's neighbors: sex-crazed airline pilot bachelor Quagmire; African American deli owner Cleveland and his wife Loretta (later Donna); paraplegic police officer Joe, his wife Bonnie and their baby daughter Susie; neurotic Jewish pharmacist Mort, his wife Muriel, and their geeky and annoying son Neil; and elderly child molester Herbert. TV news anchors Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons, Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa, and Blaccu-Weather meteorologist Ollie Williams also make frequent appearances. Actors Adam West and James Woods guest star as themselves in various episodes. Setting Three buildings, two of the same stature, and one smaller than the others The skyline of Providence, as viewed from the northwest looking southeast, from left to right: One Financial Center, 50 Kennedy Plaza, and the Bank of America Tower A cartoon version of the previous image The skyline's animated Family Guy counterpart The primary setting of Family Guy is Quahog (/ˈkoʊhɒɡ/ ko-hog or kwo-hog), a fictional district of Providence, Rhode Island that was founded by Peter's ancestor Griffin Peterson. MacFarlane resided in Providence during his time as a student at Rhode Island School of Design, and the show contains distinct Rhode Island landmarks similar to real-world locations.67 MacFarlane often borrows the names of Rhode Island locations and icons such as Pawtucket and Buddy Cianci for use in the show. MacFarlane, in an interview with a news program on WNAC-TV, Channel 64 in Providence, stated that the town is modeled after Cranston, Rhode Island.8 Development Main article: The Life of Larry and Larry & Steve MacFarlane initially conceived Family Guy in 1995 while studying animation at the Rhode Island School of Design (RISD).9 During college, he created his thesis film entitled The Life of Larry,9 which was submitted by his professor at RISD to Hanna-Barbera. MacFarlane was hired by the company.10 In 1996 MacFarlane created a sequel to The Life of Larry entitled Larry and Steve, which featured a middle-aged character named Larry and an intellectual dog, Steve; the short was broadcast in 1997 as one of Cartoon Network's World Premiere Toons.9 An elder white-haired cartoon man with a white shirt and blue jeans next to a brown furred cartoon dog holding a book with a red background Larry (left) and Steve (right) as they appeared in Larry & Steve (1997), an animated short directed by Seth MacFarlane. Larry and Steve would form the basis for the Family Guy characters of Peter and Brian, respectively. Executives at Fox saw the Larry shorts and contracted MacFarlane to create a series, entitled Family Guy, based on the characters.11 Fox proposed MacFarlane complete a 15-minute short, and gave him a budget of $50,000.12 Several aspects of Family Guy were inspired by the Larry shorts.13 While working on the series, the characters of Larry and his dog Steve slowly evolved into Peter and Brian.1114 MacFarlane stated that the difference between The Life of Larry and Family Guy was that "Life of Larry was shown primarily in my dorm room and Family Guy was shown after the Super Bowl."13 After the pilot aired, the series was given the green light. MacFarlane drew inspiration from several sitcoms such as The Simpsons and All in the Family.15 Premises were drawn from several 1980s Saturday morning cartoons he watched as a child, such as The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Rubik, the Amazing Cube.16 The Griffin family first appeared on the demo that MacFarlane pitched to Fox on May 15, 1998.17 Family Guy was originally planned to start out as short movies for the sketch show MADtv, but the plan changed because MADtv's budget was not large enough to support animation production. MacFarlane noted that he then wanted to pitch it to Fox, as he thought that that was the place to create a prime-time animation show.15 Family Guy was originally pitched to Fox in the same year as King of the Hill, but the show was not bought until years later, when King of the Hill became successful.15 Fox ordered 13 episodes of Family Guy to air in midseason after MacFarlane impressed executives with a seven-minute demo.18 Episodes Main article: List of Family Guy episodes Season Episodes Originally aired Nielsen ratings First aired Last aired Rank Viewers (in millions) 1 7 January 31, 1999 May 16, 1999 3319 12.8019 2 21 September 23, 1999 August 1, 2000 11420 6.3220 3 22 July 11, 2001 November 9, 2003 12521 4.5021 4 30 May 1, 2005 May 21, 2006 6822 7.9022 5 18 September 10, 2006 May 20, 2007 7123 7.2023 6 12 September 23, 2007 May 4, 2008 8424 7.9424 7 16 September 28, 2008 May 17, 2009 6925 7.5625 8 21 September 27, 2009 May 23, 2010 5326 7.7326 9 18 September 26, 2010 May 22, 2011 5627 7.6627 10 23 September 25, 2011 May 20, 2012 6328 7.3028 11 22 September 30, 2012 May 19, 2013 6229 6.9429 12 21 September 29, 2013 May 18, 2014 7830 6.1130 13 18 September 28, 2014 May 17, 2015 9431 5.8631 14 2032 September 27, 2015 May 22, 201632 TBA TBA Production Executive producers MacFarlane has served as an executive producer during the show's entire history, and also functions as a creative consultant. The first executive producers were David Zuckerman,33 Lolee Aries, David Pritchard, and Mike Wolf.34 Family Guy has had many executive producers in its history, including Daniel Palladino, Kara Vallow, and Danny Smith. David A. Goodman joined the show as a co-executive producer in season three, and eventually became an executive producer.35 Alex Borstein, who voices Lois, worked as an executive and supervising producer for the fourth and fifth seasons.36 A more involved position on the show is the show runner, who acts as head writer and manages the show's production for an entire season.37 Writing The first team of writers assembled for the show consisted of Chris Sheridan,38 Danny Smith, Gary Janetti, Ricky Blitt, Neil Goldman, Garrett Donovan, Matt Weitzman, and Mike Barker.39 The writing process of Family Guy generally starts with 14 writers that take turns writing the scripts; when a script is finished it is given to the rest of the writers to read. These scripts generally include cutaway gags. Various gags are pitched to MacFarlane and the rest of the staff, and those deemed funniest are included in the episode. MacFarlane has explained that normally it takes 10 months to produce an episode because the show uses hand-drawn animation. The show rarely comments on current events for this reason.40 The show's initial writers had never written for an animated show; and most came from live-action sitcoms.15 A man with a bald head and a brown sweater, and a man with spiked brown hair and glasses, speaking into a microphone. Matt Weitzman (left) is a former staff writer and Mike Barker is a former producer and writer of the show. Both left the series to create the ongoing adult animated sitcom American Dad! with Seth MacFarlane. Barker would depart American Dad! as well, following production of the show's 10th season. MacFarlane explains that he is a fan of 1930s and 1940s radio programs, particularly the radio thriller anthology "Suspense", which led him to give early episodes ominous titles like "Death Has a Shadow" and "Mind Over Murder". MacFarlane explained that the team dropped the naming convention after individual episodes became hard to identify, and the novelty wore off.41 For the first few months of production, the writers shared one office, lent to them by the King of the Hill production crew.41 Credited with 18 episodes, Steve Callaghan is the most prolific writer on Family Guy staff. Many of the writers that have left the show have gone on to create or produce other successful series. Neil Goldman and Garrett Donovan co-wrote 13 episodes for the NBC sitcom Scrubs during their eight-year run on the show, while also serving as co-producers and working their way up to executive producers.42 Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman left the show and went on to create the long-running and still ongoing adult animated series American Dad! MacFarlane is also a co-creator of American Dad!4344 On November 4, 2013, it was announced that Barker had departed American Dad! during its run as well, after 10 seasons of serving as producer and co-showrunner over the series.45 During the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, official production of the show halted for most of December 2007 and for various periods afterward. Fox continued producing episodes without MacFarlane's final approval, which he termed "a colossal dick move" in an interview with Variety. Though MacFarlane refused to work on the show, his contract under Fox required him to contribute to any episodes it would subsequently produce.46 Production officially resumed after the end of the strike, with regularly airing episodes recommencing on February 17, 2008.47 According to MacFarlane, in 2009, it costs about $2 million to make an episode of Family Guy.48 Early history and cancellation Family Guy officially premiered after Fox's broadcast of Super Bowl XXXIII on January 31, 1999, with "Death Has a Shadow". The show debuted to 22 million viewers, and immediately generated controversy regarding its adult content.49 The show returned on April 11, 1999, with "I Never Met the Dead Man". Family Guy garnered decent ratings in Fox's 8:30 pm slot on Sunday, scheduled between The Simpsons and The X-Files.18 At the end of its first season, the show ranked at #33 in the Nielsen ratings, with 12.8 million households tuning in.50 The show launched its second season in a new time slot, Thursday at 9 pm, on September 23, 1999. Family Guy was pitted against NBC's Frasier, and the series' ratings declined sharply.18 Subsequently, Fox removed Family Guy from its schedule, and began airing episodes irregularly. The show returned on March 7, 2000, at 8:30 pm on Tuesdays, where it was constantly beaten in the ratings by ABC's then-new breakout hit Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, coming in at #114 in the Nielsen ratings with 6.32 million households tuning in.51 Fox announced that the show had been canceled in May 2000, at the end of the second season.52 However, following a last-minute reprieve, on July 24, 2000, Fox ordered 13 additional episodes of Family Guy to form a third season.49 The show returned November 8, 2001, once again in a tough time slot: Thursday nights at 8:00 pm ET; this slot brought it into competition with Survivor and Friends (a situation that was later referenced in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story).53 During its second and third seasons, Fox frequently moved the show around to different days and time slots with little or no notice and, consequently, the show's ratings suffered.54 Upon Fox's annual unveiling of its 2002 fall line-up on May 15, 2002, Family Guy was absent.18 Fox announced that the show had been officially canceled shortly thereafter.55 Cult success and revival Fox attempted to sell the rights for reruns of the show, but it was difficult to find networks that were interested; Cartoon Network eventually bought the rights, "... basically for free", according to the president of 20th Century Fox Television.56 Family Guy premiered in reruns on Adult Swim on April 20, 2003, and immediately became the block's top-rated program, dominating late-night viewing in its time period versus cable and broadcast competition, and boosting viewership by 239%.1857 The complete first and second seasons were released on DVD the same week the show premiered on Adult Swim, and the show became a cult phenomenon, selling 400,000 copies within one month.18 Sales of the DVD set reached 2.2 million copies,58 becoming the best-selling television DVD of 200359 and the second-highest-selling television DVD ever, behind the first season of Comedy Central's Chappelle's Show.60 The third-season DVD release also sold more than a million copies.57 The show's popularity in DVD sales and reruns rekindled Fox's interest,61 and, on May 20, 2004, Fox ordered 35 new episodes of Family Guy, marking the first revival of a television show based on DVD sales.6062 "North by North Quahog", which premiered May 1, 2005, was the first episode to be broadcast after the show's hiatus. It was written by MacFarlane and directed by Peter Shin.63 MacFarlane believed the show's three-year hiatus was beneficial because animated shows do not normally have hiatuses, and towards the end of their seasons, "... you see a lot more sex jokes and function jokes and signs of a fatigued staff that their brains are just fried".64 With "North by North Quahog", the writing staff tried to keep the show "... exactly as it was" before its cancellation, and "None of us had any desire to make it look any slicker".64 The episode was watched by 11.85 million viewers,65 the show's highest ratings since the airing of the first season episode "Brian: Portrait of a Dog".66 Lawsuits In March 2007 comedian Carol Burnett filed a $6 million lawsuit against 20th Century-Fox, claiming that her charwoman cartoon character had been portrayed on the show without her permission. She stated it was a trademark infringement, and that Fox violated her publicity rights.676869 On June 4, 2007, United States District Judge Dean D. Pregerson rejected the lawsuit, stating that the parody was protected under the First Amendment, citing Hustler Magazine v. Falwell as a precedent.70 On October 3, 2007, Bourne Co. Music Publishers filed a lawsuit accusing the show of infringing its copyright on the song "When You Wish Upon a Star", through a parody song entitled "I Need a Jew" appearing in the episode "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". Bourne Co., the sole United States copyright owner of the song, alleged the parody pairs a "thinly veiled" copy of its music with antisemitic lyrics. Named in the suit were 20th Century Fox Film Corp., Fox Broadcasting Co., Cartoon Network, MacFarlane and Murphy; the suit sought to stop the program's distribution and asked for unspecified damages.71 Bourne argued that "I Need a Jew" uses the copyrighted melody of "When You Wish Upon a Star" without commenting on that song, and that it was therefore not a First Amendment-protected parody per the ruling in Campbell v. Acuff-Rose Music, Inc.7273 On March 16, 2009, United States District Judge Deborah Batts held that Family Guy did not infringe on Bourne's copyright when it transformed the song for comical use in an episode.74 In December 2007, Family Guy was again accused of copyright infringement when actor Art Metrano filed a lawsuit regarding a scene in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, in which Jesus performs Metrano's signature "magic" act involving absurd "faux" magical hand gestures while humming the distinctive tune "Fine and Dandy".75 20th Century Fox, MacFarlane, Callaghan and Borstein were all named in the suit.76 In July 2009 a federal district court judge rejected Fox's motion to dismiss, saying that the first three fair use factors involved — "purpose and character of the use", "nature of the infringed work" and "amount and substantiality of the taking" — counted in Metrano's favor, while the fourth — "economic impact" — had to await more fact-finding. In denying the dismissal, the court held that the reference in the scene made light of Jesus and his followers — not Metrano or his act.7778 The case was settled out of court in 2010 with undisclosed terms.79 Voice cast Further information: List of Family Guy cast members and List of Family Guy guest stars Seth MacFarlane voices three of the show's main characters: Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, and Stewie Griffin.80 Since MacFarlane had a strong vision for these characters, he chose to voice them himself, believing it would be easier than for someone else to attempt it.16 MacFarlane drew inspiration for the voice of Peter from a security guard he overheard talking while attending the Rhode Island School of Design.81 Stewie's voice was based on the voice of English actor Rex Harrison,82 especially his performance in the 1964 musical drama film My Fair Lady.83 MacFarlane uses his regular speaking voice when playing Brian.16 MacFarlane also provides the voices for various other recurring and one-time-only characters, most prominently those of the Griffins' neighbor Glenn Quagmire, news anchor Tom Tucker, and Lois' father, Carter Pewterschmidt.84 Alex Borstein voices Peter's wife Lois Griffin, Asian correspondent Tricia Takanawa, Loretta Brown, and Lois' mother, Barbara Pewterschmidt.85 Borstein was asked to provide a voice for the pilot while she was working on MADtv. She had not met MacFarlane or seen any of his artwork, and said it was "really sight unseen".86 At the time, Borstein was performing in a stage show in Los Angeles. She played a redheaded mother whose voice she had based on one of her cousins.8586 Seth Green primarily voices Chris Griffin and Neil Goldman.8487 Green stated that he did an impression of the character Buffalo Bill from the thriller film The Silence of the Lambs during his audition.8889 Mila Kunis and Lacey Chabert have both voiced Meg Griffin.84 Chabert left the series because of time conflicts with schoolwork and her role on Party of Five. When Kunis auditioned for the role, she was called back by MacFarlane, who instructed her to speak slower. He then told her to come back another time and enunciate more. Once she claimed that she had it under control, MacFarlane hired her.90 Mike Henry voices Cleveland Brown, Herbert, Bruce the Performance Artist, Consuela and the Greased-up Deaf Guy.91 Henry met MacFarlane at the Rhode Island School of Design, and kept in touch with him after they graduated.92 A few years later, MacFarlane contacted him about being part of the show; he agreed and came on as a writer and voice actor.92 During the show's first four seasons, he was credited as a guest star, but beginning with season five's "Prick Up Your Ears", he has been credited as a main cast member.92 Main cast members A man with black hair and a black shirt, leaning forward, smiling into a microphone A woman with black hair, tied back, smiling, and sitting behind a microphone A man with red hair, smiling slightly and sitting behind a microphone A woman with long brown hair, smiling into a microphone A man with closely shaven hair, and slight stubble, looking to the side slightly with his eyes, behind a microphone A man wearing a hat, smiling into a microphone Seth MacFarlane Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Patrick Warburton Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Carter Pewterschmidt, Dr. Elmer Hartman, Seamus, Kevin Swanson, Jesus, others Lois Griffin, Loretta Brown, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa, others Chris Griffin, Neil Goldman, others Meg Griffin Cleveland Brown, Herbert, Bruce the Performance Artist, Consuela, the Greased-up Deaf Guy, others Joe Swanson Other recurring cast members include Adam West as the eponymous Mayor Adam West;93 Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson;94 John G. Brennan as Mort Goldman and Horace the bartender; Carlos Alazraqui as Jonathan Weed;9596 Adam Carolla and Norm Macdonald as Death;97 Lori Alan as Diane Simmons;98 and Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams and the judge.99 Fellow cartoonist Butch Hartman has made guest voice appearances in many episodes as various characters.100 Also, writer Danny Smith voices various recurring characters, such as Ernie the Giant Chicken.101 Alex Breckenridge also appears as many various characters. Episodes often feature guest voices from a wide range of professions, including actors, athletes, authors, bands, musicians, and scientists. Many guest voices star as themselves. Leslie Uggams was the first to appear as herself, in the fourth episode of the first season, "Mind Over Murder".102 The episode "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven" guest starred the entire cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation, including Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton, Gates McFadden, Michael Dorn, Wil Wheaton, Marina Sirtis, and even Denise Crosby (season 1 as Tasha Yar), playing themselves; this is the episode with the most guest stars of the seventh season.103104 Hallmarks "Road to" episodes Further information: Road to... (Family Guy) The "Road to" episodes are a series of hallmark travel episodes.105106107 They are a parody of the seven Road to... comedy films starring Bing Crosby and Bob Hope.106 These episodes have always involved Stewie and Brian in some foreign, supernatural or science-fiction location, unrelated to the show's normal location in Quahog. The first, entitled "Road to Rhode Island", aired on May 30, 2000, during the second season. The episodes are known for featuring elaborate musical numbers, similar to the Road films.108 The episodes contain several trademarks, including a special version of the opening sequence, custom musical cues and musical numbers, and parodies of science fiction and fantasy films.109 The original idea for the "Road to" episodes came from MacFarlane, as he is a fan of the films of Crosby, Hope and Lamour. The first episode was directed by Dan Povenmire, who would direct the rest of the "Road to" episodes until the episode "Road to Rupert", at which point he had left the show to create Phineas and Ferb.110111 Series regular Greg Colton then took over Povenmire's role as director of the "Road to" episodes.112 The "Road to" episodes are generally considered by critics and fans to be some of the greatest in the series, thanks to the developing relationship between Stewie and Brian, and the strong plotlines of the episodes themselves.113 Humor Family Guy uses the filmmaking technique of cutaways, which occur in the majority of Family Guy episodes.114 Emphasis is often placed on gags which make reference to current events and/or modern cultural icons. Early episodes based much of their comedy on Stewie's "super villain" antics, such as his constant plans for total world domination, his evil experiments, plans and inventions to get rid of things he dislikes, and his constant attempts at matricide. As the series progressed, the writers and MacFarlane agreed that his personality and the jokes were starting to feel dated, so they began writing him with a different personality.115 Family Guy often includes self-referential humor. The most common form is jokes about Fox Broadcasting, and occasions where the characters break the fourth wall by addressing the audience. For example, in "North by North Quahog", the first episode that aired after the show's revival, included Peter telling the family that they had been cancelled because Fox had to make room in their schedule for shows like Dark Angel, Titus, Undeclared, Action, That '80s Show, Wonderfalls, Fastlane, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, Skin, Girls Club, Cracking Up, The Pitts, Firefly, Get Real, Freakylinks, Wanda at Large, Costello, The Lone Gunmen, A Minute with Stan Hooper, Normal, Ohio, Pasadena, Harsh Realm, Keen Eddie, The $treet, The American Embassy, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, The Tick, Luis, and Greg the Bunny. Lois asks whether there is any hope, to which Peter replies that if all these shows are canceled they might have a chance; the shows were indeed canceled during Family Guy's hiatus.116117118 The show uses catchphrases, and most of the primary and secondary characters have them. Notable expressions include Quagmire's "Giggity giggity goo", Peter's "Freakin' sweet", and Joe's "Bring it on!"115 The use of many of these catchphrases declined in later seasons. The episode "Big Man on Hippocampus" mocks catchphrase-based humor: when Peter, who has forgotten everything about his life, is introduced to Meg, he exclaims "D'oh!", to which Lois replies, "No, Peter, that's not your catchphrase."119 Reception and legacy Ratings Season Episodes Time slot (ET) Season premiere Season finale TV season Rank Viewers (in millions) Date Viewers (in millions) Date Viewers (in millions) 1 7 Sunday 8:30 PM January 31, 1999 22.01120 May 16, 1999 N/A 1998–99 33 12.80 2 21 Thursday 9:00 PM September 23, 1999 N/A August 1, 2000 N/A 1999–2000 114 6.32 3 22 Thursday 8:00 PM July 11, 2001 N/A November 9, 2003 N/A 2001–02 125 4.50 4 30 Sunday 9:00 PM May 1, 2005 11.85121 May 21, 2006 7.88122 2005–06 68 7.90 5 18 September 10, 2006 9.93123 May 20, 2007 9.15124 2006–07 71 7.20 6 12 September 23, 2007 10.86125 May 4, 2008 7.68126 2007–08 84 7.94 7 16 September 28, 2008 9.20125 May 17, 2009 7.33127 2008–09 69 7.56 8 21 September 27, 2009 10.17128 May 23, 2010 6.13129 2009–10 53 7.56 9 18 September 26, 2010 9.41130 May 22, 2011 5.85131 2010–11 56 7.66 10 23 September 25, 2011 7.69132 May 20, 2012 5.35133 2011–12 70 7.30 11 22 September 30, 2012 6.55134 May 19, 2013 5.16135 2012–13 63 6.94 12 21 Sunday 9:00 PM Episodes 1–11 Sunday 8:30 PM Episodes 12–21 September 29, 2013 5.20136 May 18, 2014 3.85137 2013–14 78 6.11138 13 18 Sunday 9:00 PM September 28, 2014 8.45139 May 17, 2015 2.85140 2014–15 94 5.8631 14 2032 September 27, 2015 2.87141 May 22, 201632 TBA 2015–16 TBA TBA Critical reception Catherine Seipp of National Review Online described it as a "nasty but extremely funny" cartoon.142 Caryn James of The New York Times called it a show with an "outrageously satirical family" that "includes plenty of comic possibilities and parodies".143 The Sydney Morning Herald named Family Guy the "Show of the Week" on April 21, 2009, hailing it a "pop culture-heavy masterpiece".144 Frazier Moore from The Seattle Times called it an "endless craving for humor about bodily emissions". He thought it was "breathtakingly smart" and said a "blend of the ingenious with the raw helps account for its much broader appeal". He summarized it as "rude, crude and deliciously wrong".145 The New Yorker's Nancy Franklin said that Family Guy is becoming one of the best animated shows; she commented on its ribaldry and popularity.146 The show has become a hit on Hulu; it is the second-highest viewed show after Saturday Night Live.147 IGN called Family Guy a great show, and commented that it has gotten better since its revival. They stated that they cannot imagine another half-hour sitcom that provides as many laughs as Family Guy.148 Empire praised the show and its writers for creating really hilarious moments with unlikely material. They commented that one of the reasons they love the show is because nothing is sacred—it makes jokes and gags of almost everything.149 Robin Pierson of The TV Critic praised the series as "a different kind of animated comedy which clearly sets out to do jokes which other cartoons can't do."150 Family Guy has proven popular in the United Kingdom, regularly obtaining between 700,000 and 1 million viewers for re-runs on BBC Three.151 The series has attracted many celebrities. Robert Downey, Jr. telephoned the show production staff and asked if he could produce or assist in an episode's creation, as his son is a fan of the show; the producers subsequently created a character for Downey.152 Lauren Conrad met MacFarlane while recording a Laguna Beach clip for the episode "Prick Up Your Ears" (season 5, 2006).153154 She has watched Family Guy for years and considers Stewie her favorite character.153 Commenting on his appearance in the episode "Big Man on Hippocampus" (season 8, 2010), actor Dwayne Johnson stated that he was a "big fan" of Family Guy.155 Johnson befriended MacFarlane after he had a minor role in Johnson's 2010 film Tooth Fairy.155 R&B singer Rihanna has admitted to being a fan of Family Guy,156 as has pop singer Britney Spears; she tries to imitate Stewie's English accent.157 Spears, who was mocked for her personal problems in the South Park episode "Britney's New Look" in 2008, offered to appear in a cameo to hit back at the similar animated show, but MacFarlane declined, stating that he did not want to start a feud with the series.158 WatchMojo.com has ranked Family Guy as the #4 Fox TV show,159 the #2 cartoon of the 2000s,160 the #3 adult cartoon161 and the best cartoon to get cancelled.162 Awards Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Family Guy Family Guy and its cast have been nominated for thirteen Emmy Awards, with five wins. MacFarlane won the Outstanding Voice-Over Performance award for his performance as Stewie;163 Murphy and MacFarlane won the Outstanding Music and Lyrics award for the song "You Got a Lot to See" from the episode "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows";163 Steven Fonti won the Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation award for his storyboard work in the episode "No Chris Left Behind";164 and Greg Colton won the Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation award for his storyboard work in the episode "Road to the Multiverse".165 The show was nominated for eleven Annie Awards, and won three times, twice in 2006 and once in 2008.166167168 In 2009 it was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Comedy Series, becoming the first animated program to be nominated in this category since The Flintstones in 1961.169 The Simpsons was almost nominated in 1993, but voters were hesitant to pit cartoons against live action programs.170171 The show was nominated for a Grammy in 2011.172 Family Guy has been nominated and has won various other awards, including the Teen Choice Awards and the People's Choice Awards.173174175 In the 1,000th issue of Entertainment Weekly, Brian Griffin was selected as the dog for "The Perfect TV Family".176 Wizard Magazine rated Stewie the 95th-greatest villain of all time.177 British newspaper The Times rated Family Guy as the 45th-best American show in 2009.178 IGN ranked Family Guy at number seven in the "Top 100 Animated Series" and number six in the "Top 25 Primetime Animated Series of All Time".148179 Empire named it the twelfth-greatest TV show of all time.149 In 2005 viewers of the UK television channel Channel 4 voted Family Guy at number 5 on their list of the 100 Greatest Cartoons.180 Brian was awarded the 2009 Stoner of the Year award by High Times for the episode "420", marking the first time an animated character received the honor.181 In 2007 TV Guide ranked Family Guy number 15 in their list of top cult shows ever.182 Family Guy has garnered six Golden Reel Awards nominations, winning three times.183 In 2013, TV Guide ranked Family Guy the ninth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time.4 Criticism and controversy See also: Criticism of Family Guy One of the initial critics to give the show negative reviews was Ken Tucker from Entertainment Weekly; he called it "The Simpsons as conceived by a singularly sophomoric mind that lacks any reference point beyond other TV shows".184185 The Parents Television Council (PTC), a conservative, non-profit watchdog, has attacked the series since its premiere and has branded various episodes as "Worst TV Show of the Week".186187188 In May 2000 the PTC launched a letter-writing campaign to the Fox network in an effort to persuade the network to cancel the show.189 The PTC has placed the show on their annual lists of "Worst Prime-Time Shows for Family Viewing" in 2000, 2005, and 2006.190191192 The Federal Communications Commission has received multiple petitions requesting that the show be blocked from broadcasting on indecency grounds.193 Tucker and the PTC have both accused the show of portraying religion negatively, and of being racist.194195 Because of the PTC, some advertisers have canceled their contracts after reviewing the content of the episodes, claiming it to be unsuitable.196197 Critics have compared the show's humor and characters with those of The Simpsons.184198 Various episodes of the show have generated controversy. In "420" (season seven, 2009) Brian decides to start a campaign to legalize cannabis in Quahog; the Venezuelan government reacted negatively to the episode and banned Family Guy from airing on their local networks, which generally syndicate American programming. Venezuelan justice minister Tareck El Aissami, citing the promotion of the use of cannabis, stated that any cable stations that did not stop airing the series would be fined;199 the government showed a clip which featured Brian and Stewie singing the praises of marijuana as a demonstration of how the United States supports cannabis use.200 In "Extra Large Medium" (season eight, 2010) a character named Ellen (who has Down syndrome) states that her mother is the former Governor of Alaska, which strongly implies that her mother is Sarah Palin, the only woman to have served in the office of governor in the state. Sarah Palin, the mother of a special-needs child, criticized the episode in an appearance on The O'Reilly Factor, calling those who made the show "cruel, cold-hearted people."201 Broadcast Family Guy premiered in Australia on April 9, 1999 on the Seven Network, in 2000 on Fox8, and on 7mate on September 27, 2010.202 In Canada the series started airing January 31, 1999 on Global203 and September 1, 2003 on Teletoon. The show aired on Global until 2015. Beginning in the 2015–16 season, it will air on City.204 In the past the show was also syndicated on TVtropolis (now DTour) and on Adult Swim from July 4, 2012. The show also airs in Ireland on 3e,205 and in New Zealand on Four.206 In the United Kingdom, Family Guy premiered in September 1999, originally on Channel 4 and Sky One. In January 2005, FX (now Fox) began broadcasting the show.207 From October 2005, BBC Two208 started screening Family Guy before switching to BBC Three on September 2006.209 In March 2015, it was announced that season 14 of Family Guy and all of MacFarlane's other cartoons will transfer to ITV2, premiering on February 29, 2016,210211 while the BBC would continue to hold the rights until 2017 for older episodes.212213 Other media Comic books A comic book based on the Family Guy universe is being produced. Published by Titan Comics, it will be edited by Steve White and illustrated by Anthony Williams and S. L. Gallant. The writing and the illustrations will be supervised by the show's producers.214 The comics will consist of a main story, a short story, and a gag strip. The first comic book was released on July 27, 2011.214 Books Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One was written by executive story editor Chevapravatdumrong and actress Alex Borstein. The book was first published on 8 May 2007.215 The book is a biographical monologue by Lois Griffin discussing her memories of growing up and to her attempted run for mayor in the town of Quahog. Though the book primarily consists of a loose narrative monologue by Lois, it is also interspersed with sections from other characters such as Peter Griffin. The book covers events featured in the Family Guy episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", with which it shares a title. It was published in the United Kingdom in 2007 by Orion Books.216 Live performances As promotion for the show, and, as Newman described, "to expand interest in the show beyond its diehard fans",217 Fox organized four Family Guy Live! performances, which featured cast members reading old episodes aloud. The cast also performed musical numbers from the Family Guy: Live in Vegas comedy album.217 The stage shows were an extension of a performance by the cast during the 2004 Montreal Comedy Festival.217 The Family Guy Live! performances, which took place in Los Angeles and New York, sold out and were attended by around 1,200 people each.218 In 2007, at the 59th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards, MacFarlane performed (as the digitally inserted Stewie and Brian) the ceremony's opening number. He performed a song insulting modern television to the tune of the song "The Fellas At The Freakin' F.C.C." performed in the episode PTV. The song insulted TV shows such as Two and a Half Men, Desperate Housewives, and Scrubs, as well as the final scene of The Sopranos. In 2009, a special televised performance show aired entitled Family Guy Presents Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show, in which voice actors Alex Borstein and MacFarlane performed songs from the show, as well as a parody of Lady Gaga's song "Poker Face" in the voice of Marlee Matlin, who appeared on stage as a guest during the performance. Some new animated gags also appeared in the show.219 Film On July 22, 2007, in an interview with The Hollywood Reporter, MacFarlane announced that he may start working on a feature film, although "nothing's official."220 In TV Week on July 18, 2008, MacFarlane confirmed plans to produce a theatrically released Family Guy feature film sometime "within the next year."221 He came up with an idea for the story, "something that you could not do on the show, which him is the only reason to do a movie." He later went to say he imagines the film to be "an old-style musical with dialogue" similar to The Sound of Music, saying that he would "really be trying to capture, musically, that feel."222 On October 13, 2011, Seth MacFarlane confirmed that a deal for a Family Guy film had been made, and that it would be written by himself and series co-producer Ricky Blitt.223 On November 30, 2012, MacFarlane confirmed plans to produce a Family Guy film.224 The project was put on hold while MacFarlane worked on Ted 2.225 Spin-off Main article: The Cleveland Show MacFarlane co-created—alongside Mike Henry and Richard Appel—the Family Guy spin-off The Cleveland Show, which premiered September 27, 2009. They began discussing the project in 2007.226227 Appel and Henry served as the show's executive producers and showrunners, handling the day-to-day operations, with limited involvement from MacFarlane.228 Henry and Appel conceived the show as "more of a family show, a sweeter show" than Family Guy.229 The first season consisted of 22 episodes,230 and the show was picked up by Fox for a second season, which consisted of 13 episodes. The announcement was made on May 3, 2009, before the first season began.231 It was extended to a full second season.232 Appel signed a new three-year, seven-figure deal with Fox to continue serving as showrunner on The Cleveland Show in 2010. Fox chairman Gary Newman commented: "What is special about him is his incredible leadership ability."233 The show follows the Family Guy character Cleveland Brown, who is voiced by Henry, as he leaves the town of Quahog and moves with his son to start his own adventure.226 Fox canceled The Cleveland Show on May 13, 2013, roughly a week before the May 19 conclusion of its fourth season.234 On July 16, 2013, MacFarlane confirmed an upcoming twelfth season episode of Family Guy centering on Cleveland's return to Quahog.235 Video games The Family Guy Video Game! is a 2006 action game released by 2K Games and developed by High Voltage Software. The game received mixed reviews, averaging 50% favorable reviews for the PlayStation 2 version,236 51% for the PlayStation Portable version,237 and 53% for the Xbox version,238 according to review aggregator Metacritic. The game received praise for its humor,239 but was criticized for its short playtime240 and "uninteresting gameplay".241 On November 2, 2009, IGN journalist Ryan Langley reported the production of a Family Guy-based party game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii. He cited the LinkedIn profiles of former HB Studios developer Chris Kolmatycki and Invisible Entertainment co-owner Ron Doucet, which stated that the individuals had worked on the game.242 MacFarlane recorded exclusive material of Peter's voice and other Family Guy characters for a 2007 pinball machine of the show by Stern Pinball.243 A game called Family Guy Online was announced.244 Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse, which is centered around the episode "Road to the Multiverse", was released on November 20, 2012. Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff launched on iOS and Android on April 10, 2014. Crossovers with other animated series An event known as "Night of the Hurricane" depicts a hurricane hitting the hometowns of MacFarlane's sitcoms Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show, culminating in a stand-off among the three fathers of each family. It was announced that a special episode of Family Guy featuring an official crossover with The Simpsons would premiere in 2014. At San Diego Comic Con a 5-minute preview was shown. The episode is titled The Simpsons Guy and aired September 28, 2014.245 Merchandise Main article: List of Family Guy DVDs As of 2009, six books have been released about the Family Guy universe, all published by HarperCollins since 2005.246 The first, Family Guy: Stewie's Guide to World Domination (ISBN 978-0-06-077321-2) by Steve Callahan, was released in April 26, 2005. Written in the style of a graphic novel, the plot follows Stewie's plans to rule the world.247 Other books include Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (ISBN 978-0-7528-7593-4), which covers the events of the episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One";248 and Family Guy and Philosophy: A Cure for the Petarded (ISBN 978-1-4051-6316-3), a collection of 17 essays exploring the connections between the series and historical philosophers.249 A book written from Brian's point of view (written by Andrew Goldberg) was published in 2006, called Brian Griffin's Guide to Booze, Broads and the Lost Art of Being a Man.250 Family Guy has been commercially successful in the home market.251 The show was the first to be resurrected because of high DVD sales.252253 The first volume, covering the show's first two seasons, sold 1.67 million units, topping TV DVD sales in 2003, while the second volume sold another million units.252254 Volumes six and seven debuted at fifth place in United States DVD sales;255256 volume seven was the highest-selling television DVD, selling 171,000 units by June 21, 2009.256 Family Guy Presents Blue Harvest, the DVD featuring the Star Wars special "Blue Harvest", was released on January 15, 2008, and premiered at the top of United States DVD sales.257 The DVD was the first Family Guy DVD to include a digital copy for download to the iPod.257 In 2004, the first series of Family Guy toy figurines was released by Mezco Toyz; each member of the Griffin family had their own toy, with the exception of Stewie, of whom two different figures were made.258 Over the course of two years, four more series of toy figures were released, with various forms of Peter.259 In 2008, the character Peter appeared in advertisements for Subway Restaurants, promoting the restaurant's massive feast sandwich.260261 See also Portal icon Family Guy portal Portal icon Animation portal Portal icon Television in the United States portal Portal icon 1990s portal Portal icon 2000s portal Portal icon 2010s portal Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy Family Guy – Wikipedia book References Citations 1.Jump up ^ Erickson, Hal. "Family Guy TV Series". AllMovie. Retrieved November 19, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Baldwin, Kristen (July 18, 2013). "'The Simpsons,' 'Family Guy' doing crossover episode". Insidetv.ew.com. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "About the Show". Fox Broadcasting Company. Archived from the original on November 2, 2012. Retrieved November 15, 2012. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "TV Guide Magazine's 60 Greatest Cartoons of All Time". Tvguide.com. September 24, 2013. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Graham, Jefferson. "Fox revisits Family Guy". USA Today (Gannett Company). 6.Jump up ^ Epstein, Daniel Robert. "Interview with Seth MacFarlane, creator of The Family Guy". UGO Networks. Archived from the original on June 11, 2007. Retrieved April 8, 2008.link 7.Jump up ^ Bartlett, James. "Seth MacFarlane – he's the "Family Guy"". Greatreporter.com. Retrieved June 9, 2008. 8.Jump up ^ "Family Guy writer at Bryant". The Providence Journal. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c Lenburg 2006, p. 221 10.Jump up ^ Lenburg, Jeff (May 11, 2006). ""Family Guy" Seth MacFarlane to speak at Class Day: Creator and executive producer of 'Family Guy' will headline undergraduate celebration". Harvard Gazette. Retrieved December 21, 2007. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Bartlett, James (March 12, 2007). "Seth MacFarlane – he's the "Family Guy"". The Great Reporter. Presswire Limited. Retrieved December 31, 2007. 12.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (May 5, 2008). ""Family Guy" creator seals megadeal". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 31, 2008. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Callaghan 2005, p. 16 14.Jump up ^ Strike, Joe. "Cartoon Network Pilots Screened by ASIFA East at NYC's School of Visual Arts". Animation World Network. Retrieved November 18, 2009. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Interview with Seth MacFarlane". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved December 9, 2009. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c Cruz, Gilbert (September 26, 2008). "Family Guy's Seth MacFarlane". Time (Time Warner). Retrieved August 28, 2009. 17.Jump up ^ MacFarlane, Seth. Original Pitch By Seth MacFarlane. Family Guy: Volume 2 (DVD). 20th Century Fox. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Tim Stack (April 18, 2005). "A Brief History of the Family Guy". Entertainment Weekly (Time Warner). Retrieved January 17, 2011. 19.^ Jump up to: a b "1998–1999 Television Season Top Rated Shows". Archived from the original on 2006-10-31. Retrieved 2006-11-19. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "TV Ratings 1999–2000". Fbibler.chez.com. 2002-07-26. Retrieved 2011-07-17. 21.^ Jump up to: a b "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. 2002-05-28. Retrieved 2009-01-04. 22.^ Jump up to: a b "Series". The Hollywood Reporter. Nielsen Business Media. 2006-05-26. Archived from the original on 2010-07-22. Retrieved 2009-07-03. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "2006–07 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. Nielsen Business Media. 2007-05-25. Archived from the original on June 4, 2011. Retrieved 2009-07-03. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Season Program Rankings from 09/24/07 through 05/25/08". ABC Medianet. 2008-05-28. Retrieved 2009-07-03. 25.^ Jump up to: a b "Season Program Rankings from 09/22/08 through 05/17/09". ABC Medianet. 2009-05-19. Retrieved 2009-07-03. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (2010-05-27). "Full Series Rankings For The 2009–10 Broadcast Season". Deadline. Retrieved 2010-05-18. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (2011-05-27). "Full 2010–2011 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline. Retrieved 2011-05-28. 28.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (2011-05-27). "Full 2011–2012 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline. Retrieved 2011-05-28. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (2011-05-27). "Full 2012–2013 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline. Retrieved 2011-05-28. 30.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (2011-05-27). "Full 2012–2013 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline. Retrieved 2014-05-22. 31.^ Jump up to: a b c "Full 2014–15 Series Rankings". Deadline Hollywood. May 22, 2015. Retrieved May 22, 2015. 32.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Shows A-Z - family guy on fox". The Futon Critic. Retrieved March 31, 2016. 33.Jump up ^ Zuckerman, David. Commentary for the episode "Death Has a Shadow". Family Guy: Volume 1 (DVD). 20th Century Fox. 34.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Death Has a Shadow". Film.com. RealNetworks. Archived from the original on October 15, 2008. Retrieved September 27, 2009. 35.Jump up ^ Callaghan 2005, p. 158 36.Jump up ^ "Alex Borstein from Family Guy". Film.com. RealNetworks. Archived from the original on April 28, 2009. Retrieved August 24, 2009. 37.Jump up ^ Cagle, Daryl. "The David Silverman Interview". MSNBC. NBC Universal. Archived from the original on November 30, 2005. Retrieved November 30, 2005. 38.Jump up ^ "Family Guy — I Never Met the Dead Man Cast and Crew". Yahoo! TV. Yahoo! Inc. Archived from the original on November 1, 2012. Retrieved May 7, 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Chitty Chitty Death Bang". Film.com. RealNetworks. Archived from the original on May 11, 2011. Retrieved December 10, 2010. 40.Jump up ^ "'American Dad' and 'Family Guy' Creator Seth MacFarlane Is Animated About Work and Play". The TV Tattler. AOL Inc. August 5, 2007. Archived from the original on May 10, 2011. Retrieved August 8, 2010. 41.^ Jump up to: a b "William S. Paley TV Fest: Family Guy". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved October 3, 2009. 42.Jump up ^ "the futon's guide to who's in and who's out". The Futon Critic. Retrieved September 6, 2009. 43.Jump up ^ Stanley, Alexandria (February 4, 2005). "Dad Is a C.I.A. Operative, the Kids Have a Weird Pet". The New York Times (New York Times Company). Retrieved December 22, 2007. 44.Jump up ^ Goyette, Jay (February 4, 2005). "Family Guy's Seth MacFarlane's Speech Rescheduled". The View (University of Vermont). Retrieved December 22, 2007. 45.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (October 30, 2013). "'American Dad' Executive Producer/Co-Showrunner Mike Barker Exits". Deadline.com. Retrieved November 5, 2013. 46.Jump up ^ Adalian, Josef (November 13, 2007). "Fox to air new Guy Sunday; MacFarlane hopes network changes plans". Variety (Reed Business Information). Retrieved November 13, 2007. 47.Jump up ^ "Stewie Is On The Lam On "Family Guy" Sunday, May 18, On Fox". The Futon Critic. Retrieved September 24, 2009. 48.Jump up ^ Stern, Howard; MacFarlane, Seth (April 27, 2009). "Seth MacFarlane Visits The Howard Stern Show". The Howard Stern Show. Sirius Satellite Radio. Howard 100. Archived from the original on May 11, 2013. Retrieved January 19, 2013. "How much does it cost to make an episode, a half hour episode of a cartoon?" "It depends. For Family Guy and for The Simpsons, at this point, I mean, these are shows that are pushing, like, two million an episode." 49.^ Jump up to: a b Levin, Gary (November 18, 2003). "Family Guy may return". USAToday (Gannett Company). Retrieved December 6, 2009. 50.Jump up ^ "1998–99 Ratings". GeoCities. March 24, 2004. Archived from the original on October 29, 2009. Retrieved September 16, 2010. 51.Jump up ^ "1999–2000 Ratings". fbibler. March 24, 2004. Retrieved September 16, 2010. 52.Jump up ^ Gilbert, Matthew. "Family Guy Returns, Just As Funny As Ever". Boston Globe. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 53.Jump up ^ Idato, Michael (January 23, 2006). "Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story". The Age (Melbourne: Fairfax Media). Retrieved September 3, 2009. 54.Jump up ^ VanDerWerff, Todd. "To Surveil With Love"/"Brotherly Love"/"Brian & Stewie". The A.V. Club. The Onion, Inc. Retrieved February 10, 2010. 55.Jump up ^ McKinley, Jesse (May 2, 2005). "Canceled and Resurrected, on the Air and Onstage". The New York Times (New York Times Company). Retrieved August 9, 2009. 56.Jump up ^ Gordon, Devin (April 4, 2005). "Family Reunion". Newsweek. p. 50. 57.^ Jump up to: a b Levin, Gary (March 24, 2004). "'Family Guy' un-canceled, thanks to DVD sales success". USA Today. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 58.Jump up ^ Poniewozik, James; McDowell, Jeanne (April 19, 2004). "It's Not TV. It's TV on DVD". Time (Time Warner). Retrieved July 2, 2009. 59.Jump up ^ Kipnis, Jill (February 7, 2004). "Successful "Guy"". Billboard. p. 44. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 60.^ Jump up to: a b Goodale, Gloria (April 22, 2005). "Cult fans bring 'The Family Guy' back to TV". The Christian Science Monitor. p. 12. Retrieved July 2, 2009. 61.Jump up ^ Louie, Rebecca (April 28, 2005). "The 'Family' can't be killed. Fox thought it was out, but we pulled it back on. The 'Guy' who wouldn't die". New York Daily News. Archived from the original on November 23, 2011. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 62.Jump up ^ Levin, Gary (November 18, 2003). "'Family Guy' may return". USA Today. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 63.Jump up ^ Lowry, Brian (April 28, 2005). "Family Guy". Variety. Archived from the original on December 8, 2007. Retrieved June 23, 2009. 64.^ Jump up to: a b Williamson, Kevin (May 1, 2005). "'Family Guy' returns". Calgary Sun & Jam!. Retrieved August 19, 2009. 65.Jump up ^ Aurthur, Kate (May 3, 2005). "A Sweeping Weekend". The New York Times (New York Times Company). Retrieved July 2, 2009. 66.Jump up ^ Levin, Gary (May 3, 2005). "'Guy' fares better than 'Dad'". USA Today. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 67.Jump up ^ "Carol Burnett sues over Family Guy cartoon cleaning woman". Reuters. March 16, 2007. Retrieved July 27, 2011. 68.Jump up ^ "Comedian Burnett sues Family Guy". BBC News. March 17, 2007. Retrieved June 14, 2009. 69.Jump up ^ "Carol Burnett v. "Family Guy"". The Smoking Gun. Courtroom Television Network. March 16, 2007. Retrieved October 19, 2007. 70.Jump up ^ "Carol Burnett suit thrown out". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). June 6, 2007. 71.Jump up ^ Bourne Co., vs. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Fox Broadcasting Company, Twentieth Century Fox Television, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, Inc., Fuzzy Door Productions, Inc., The Cartoon Network, Inc., Seth MacFarlane, Walter Murphy (United States District Court, Southern District of New York October 3, 2007). Text 72.Jump up ^ Hilden, Julie (October 31, 2007). "The Family Guy" Once Again Tests Parody's Limits: The Copyright Suit Challenging the Show's Use of "When You Wish Upon a Star". FindLaw's Writ. FindLaw. Retrieved September 28, 2007. 73.Jump up ^ "News Corp. Wins Suit Dismissal Over 'Family Guy' Song (Update1)". Bloomberg L.P. March 16, 2009. Retrieved May 8, 2010. 74.Jump up ^ Kearney, Christine (March 16, 2009). ""Family Guy" wins court battle over song". Reuters. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 75.Jump up ^ "Magician sues over cartoon Jesus". Chortle. Retrieved September 25, 2009. 76.Jump up ^ Arthur Metrano, vs. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Seth MacFarlane, Steve Callaghan and Alex Borstein (United States District Court, Central District of California December 5, 2007). Text 77.Jump up ^ Fagundes, Dave (July 20, 2009). "The Amazing Metrano, Family Guy, and Fair Use". PrawfsBlawg. Retrieved March 16, 2011. 78.Jump up ^ Andy I. Corea (December 2009). "Copyright Lessons from Family Guy Add Insult to Injury to Support Your Fair-Use Defense" (PDF). Tennessee Bar Association Newsletter. Tennessee Bar Association. Retrieved March 16, 2011. 79.Jump up ^ "SEPARATING THE SHEEP FROM THE GOATS: CELEBRITY SATIRE AS FAIR USE" (PDF). p. 802. Archived from the original (PDF) on May 15, 2013. 80.Jump up ^ Graham, Jefferson. "Cartoonist MacFarlane funny guy of Fox's 'Family' Subversive voice of series is his". USA Today. p. E7. 81.Jump up ^ Smith, Andy. "A Real Family Reunion". Providence Journal TV. Archived from the original on July 22, 2011. Retrieved September 25, 2009. 82.Jump up ^ Dean, John. "Seth MacFarlane's $2 Billion Family Guy Empire". Fox Business (News Corporation). Archived from the original on September 23, 2010. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 83.Jump up ^ Franklin, Nancy (January 16, 2006). "American Idiots". The New Yorker (Condé Nast Publications). 84.^ Jump up to: a b c "Family Guy Cast and Details". TV Guide. Retrieved August 24, 2009. 85.^ Jump up to: a b Miller, Kirk. "Q&A: Alex Borstein". Metromix. Archived from the original on February 18, 2012. Retrieved August 28, 2009. 86.^ Jump up to: a b "Alex Borstein (Lois) Laughs at the Once-Dead Family Guy's Longevity". TV Guide. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 87.Jump up ^ Graham, Jefferson (April 9, 1999). "Seth Green fits right in with new Family". USA Today (Gannett Company). 88.Jump up ^ "Fans help 'Family Guy' return to Fox". Observer-Reporter. p. E5. 89.Jump up ^ Green, Seth (September 27, 2005). Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story: Audio Commentary (DVD). 90.Jump up ^ "Family Guy – Casting Mila Kunis". The Paley Center for Media. Retrieved April 5, 2010. 91.Jump up ^ "Behind the scenes of 'Family Guy' *** Character 'voice' star to speak". The Advocate. Retrieved April 5, 2010. 92.^ Jump up to: a b c "Mike Henry of "Family Guy" talks voices, gags and instinct". Campus Times. September 11, 2008. Retrieved July 27, 2011. 93.Jump up ^ "Adam West: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved October 8, 2009. 94.Jump up ^ "Jennifer Tilly: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved October 8, 2009. 95.Jump up ^ Steve Callaghan (writer) (September 5, 2001). "Mr. Saturday Knight". Family Guy. Season 3. Episode 9. Fox Broadcasting Company. 96.Jump up ^ "Carlos Alazraqui: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved September 8, 2009. 97.Jump up ^ "Adam Carolla: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved October 13, 2009. 98.Jump up ^ "Lori Alan: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved October 8, 2009. 99.Jump up ^ "Phil LeMarr: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved October 8, 2009. 100.Jump up ^ "Butch Hartman: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved November 28, 2009. 101.Jump up ^ "Danny Smith: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved October 8, 2009. 102.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Mind Over Murder". Film.com. RealNetworks. Retrieved December 8, 2009.link 103.Jump up ^ "'Trek' cast to reunite on 'Family Guy'". The Hollywood Reporter. e5 Global Media. Archived from the original on February 26, 2009. Retrieved February 27, 2009. 104.Jump up ^ French, Dan. "'Trek' cast to reunite on 'Family Guy'". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi Médias. Retrieved February 16, 2009. 105.Jump up ^ Phelps, Ben (October 16, 2009). "Relying on stereotypes, 'Family Guy' sticks to its formula, 'Cleveland' shows a softer side". Tufts Daily. Tufts University. Archived from the original on June 9, 2011. Retrieved August 6, 2010. "The show kicked off its eighth season with another entry in the now-classic "Road to ..." series, which allows for many different sight gags and opportunities for a wide range of humor." 106.^ Jump up to: a b Love, Brett (January 29, 2007). "Family Guy: Road to Rupert". TV Squad. America On Line. Retrieved August 6, 2010. "The FG team went back to familiar territory this week, bringing us another "Road to..." episode." 107.Jump up ^ Haque, Ahsan. "Family Guy: Stewie and Brian's Greatest Adventures". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved September 4, 2010. 108.Jump up ^ Iverson, Dan; Lowe, Scott. "The Cleveland Show Casting Couch". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved August 23, 2010. 109.Jump up ^ Iverson, Dan (January 29, 2007). "Family Guy: "Road to Rupert" Review". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved September 1, 2010. 110.Jump up ^ Bond, Paul. (June 7, 2009). "Q&A: Dan Povenmire". The Hollywood Reporter (e5 Global Media). Archived from the original on November 24, 2009. 111.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Road to Europe". Film.com. RealNetworks. Archived from the original on October 24, 2008. Retrieved October 21, 2009. 112.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Road to Germany". Film.com. RealNetworks. Archived from the original on October 17, 2009. Retrieved August 24, 2010. 113.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Stewie and Brian's Greatest Adventures". IGN. IGN. Archived from the original on January 11, 2010. Retrieved December 23, 2013. 114.Jump up ^ "Family Guy's Seth MacFarlane interviewed!". FHM. June 24, 2009. Retrieved September 24, 2009. 115.^ Jump up to: a b Haque, Ahsan. "Top 25 Family Guy Characters". IGN. New Corporation. Retrieved May 25, 2009. 116.Jump up ^ Bianculli, David (April 28, 2005). "'Dad' Joins MacFarlane's 'Family'". New York Daily News. Archived from the original on December 6, 2010. Retrieved September 19, 2009. 117.Jump up ^ "Back in the Fold". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. April 28, 2005. p. W37. 118.Jump up ^ Rohan, Virginia (May 1, 2005). "An amazing comeback cartoon — Why Fox resurrected Family Guy". The Record (Bergen County, New Jersey). 119.Jump up ^ Jordan, Julie. "Tiffani Thiessen Is Expecting a Baby". People Magazine. Time Inc. Retrieved September 4, 2010. 120.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "The Office Likely To Be Seen By 25 Million After Super Bowl". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 121.Jump up ^ Aurthur, Kate (May 3, 2005). "Arts, Briefly; A Sweeping Weekend". New York Times. 122.Jump up ^ ABC Medianet Archived May 25, 2012, at the Wayback Machine. 123.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. September 12, 2006. Retrieved May 1, 2010. 124.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. May 22, 2007. Retrieved May 1, 2010. 125.^ Jump up to: a b Calabria, Rosario T. (September 23, 2007). "Broadcast TV Ratings for Sunday, September 23, 2007". Yourentertainmentnow.com. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 126.Jump up ^ Calabria, Rosario T. (May 5, 2008). "Broadcast TV Ratings for Sunday, May 4, 2008". Yourentertainmentnow.com. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 127.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "Sunday Ratings: ABC Wins; Desperate Housewives, Survivor Finales Hit Lows". TV by the Numbers. 128.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "Updated TV Ratings: Sunday Night Football Wins; Cleveland Show Large; Housewives Down". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 129.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "TV Ratings: Lost Finale Ratings Season High, But Not Epic, Celebrity Apprentice Finale Up". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 130.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "TV Ratings: Sunday Night Football Wins; Simpsons, Cleveland Show, Family Guy, Makeover, Housewives All Down vs. Last Season's Premieres". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 131.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "TV Ratings Sunday: 'Billboard Music Awards' Rises, Leads ABC Win; 'Celebrity Apprentice,' 'Family Guy,' 'American Dad' Finales Down vs. Last Season". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 132.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill. "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Desperate Housewives,' 'CSI:Miami,' 'The Simpsons' Adjusted Up; '60 Minutes' Adjusted Down". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 133.Jump up ^ Kondolojy, Amanda. "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Family Guy' Adjusted Up; 'Bob's Burgers' Adjusted Down". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 134.Jump up ^ Bibel, Sara. "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Once Upon A Time', 'The Simpsons', 'Bob's Burgers' Adjusted Up; '666 Park Avenue', '60 Minutes' Adjusted Down & Final Football Numbers". Zap2it. TV by the Numbers. 135.Jump up ^ "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Once Upon a Time' & 'Celebrity Apprentice' Adjusted Up + Unscrambled CBS". TVbythenumbers.zap2it.com. March 26, 2013. Retrieved March 27, 2013. 136.Jump up ^ Kondolojy, Amanda (October 8, 2013). "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Once Upon a Time' & 'The Simpsons' Adjusted Up + Final NFL Ratings & Unscrambled CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved October 9, 2013. 137.Jump up ^ Kondolojy, Amanda (May 19, 2014). "TV Ratings Sunday: The 'Billboard Music Awards' Even With Last Year, 'The Mentalist' Finale Rises + 'The Good Wife' Finale Flat". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved May 20, 2014. 138.Jump up ^ "Full 2013–14 Series Rankings". Deadline Hollywood. May 23, 2014. Retrieved May 23, 2014. 139.Jump up ^ "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Once Upon A Time', 'Resurrection' & 'Revenge' Adjusted Up; 'CSI' Adjusted Down". TV by the Numbers. Zap2it. September 30, 2014. Retrieved September 30, 2014. 140.Jump up ^ Kondolojy, Amanda (May 19, 2015). "Sunday Final Ratings: 'The Simpsons' & 'Billboard Music Awards' Adjusted Up". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved May 19, 2015. 141.Jump up ^ Dixon, Dani (September 29, 2015). "Sunday Final Ratings: 'Bob's Burgers' Adjusted Down, '60 Minutes' Adjusted Up + 'Sunday Night Football'". TVbytheNumbers. Retrieved September 29, 2015. 142.Jump up ^ "Return of the Family Guy". National Review. Archived from the original on October 26, 2008. Retrieved October 3, 2009. 143.Jump up ^ James, Caryn (September 13, 1998). "The New Season/Television: Critic's Choice; A Little Dysfunctional Family Fun". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved October 3, 2009. 144.Jump up ^ "Show of the Week: Family Guy". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). April 21, 2009. Retrieved October 3, 2009. 145.Jump up ^ Moore, Frazier (July 4, 2008). "Return of the Family Guy". The Seattle Times (The Seattle Times Company). Archived from the original on April 22, 2009. Retrieved October 3, 2009. 146.Jump up ^ "American Idiots". The New Yorker (Condé Nast Publications). January 6, 2006. Retrieved December 11, 2009. 147.Jump up ^ "Hulu Movers & Shakers: 2009 Recap". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved August 25, 2010. 148.^ Jump up to: a b "Top 100 Animated Series-7, Family Guy". IGN. News Corporation. October 14, 2009. Archived from the original on June 16, 2010. Retrieved August 23, 2010. 149.^ Jump up to: a b "The 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time–12–Family Guy". Empire. 2008. Retrieved August 26, 2010. 150.Jump up ^ Pierson, Robin (August 7, 2009). "Episode 1: Death Has A Shadow". The TV Critic. Retrieved August 23, 2010. 151.Jump up ^ "Weekly Top 30 Programmes". Barb.co.uk. January 16, 2011. Retrieved January 29, 2011. 152.Jump up ^ Sheridan, Chris (2005). Family Guy season 4 DVD commentary for the episode "The Fat Guy Strangler" (DVD). 20th Century Fox. 153.^ Jump up to: a b Radish, Christina (April 21, 2009). "Lauren Conrad interview about Family Guy". Iseb.net. Retrieved November 9, 2009. 154.Jump up ^ Chevapravatdumrong, Cherry (2006). Family Guy season 5 DVD commentary for the episode "Prick Up Your Ears" (DVD). 20th Century Fox. 155.^ Jump up to: a b "Interview: Dwayne Johnson for Tooth Fairy". ScreenCrave. January 20, 2010. Retrieved March 16, 2010. 156.Jump up ^ Fletcher, Alex. "Rihanna: 'I relax with Family Guy'". Digital Spy. 157.Jump up ^ "Britney Spears Addicted to "Family Guy", is Crazy". The Blemish. 158.Jump up ^ "'Family Guy' Opts Out Of Britney Spears Cameo". Starpulse. Archived from the original on October 12, 2012. 159.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Fox Television Shows of All Time". WatchMojo.com. 160.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Cartoons of the 2000s". WatchMojo.com. 161.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Adult Cartoons". WatchMojo.com. 162.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Best Cartoons That Got Cancelled". WatchMojo.com. 163.^ Jump up to: a b McLean, Thomas (June 1, 2007). "Seth MacFarlane: Family Guy, American Dad!". Variety. Archived from the original on November 9, 2012. Retrieved December 21, 2007. 164.Jump up ^ "Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Announces Emmy Award Winners in Costumes for a Variety or Music Program and Individual Achievement in Animation". Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. August 21, 2007. Archived from the original on September 7, 2010. Retrieved June 19, 2010. 165.Jump up ^ "2010 Creative Arts Emmy Winners Press Release" (PDF). Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. August 22, 2010. Retrieved August 22, 2010. 166.Jump up ^ "Legacy: 34th Annual Annie Award Nominees and Winners". Annie Awards. Archived from the original on March 19, 2011. Retrieved October 27, 2009. 167.Jump up ^ "Legacy: 35th Annual Annie Award Nominees and Winners". Annie Awards. Archived from the original on February 8, 2012. Retrieved October 27, 2009. 168.Jump up ^ "Annie Awards: For Your Consideration". Annie Awards. Archived from the original on July 30, 2012. Retrieved December 5, 2009. 169.Jump up ^ Collins, Scott (July 17, 2009). "Family Guy breaks the funny bone barrier with Emmy nod". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved August 24, 2009. 170.Jump up ^ Holloway, Diane (February 2, 1993). "Simpsons get Emmy 's respect — Academy lets series drop cartoon status to compete as sitcom". Austin American-Statesman. p. B4. 171.Jump up ^ Jean, Al (2004). The Simpsons season 4 DVD commentary for the episode "Mr. Plow" (DVD). 20th Century Fox. 172.Jump up ^ "Seth MacFarlane Receives Two Grammy Nominations". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 17, 2012. 173.Jump up ^ "Roberts, Costner among nominees for 18th People's Choice Awards". The Pantagraph. Associated Press. February 6, 1992. 174.Jump up ^ "People's Choice Awards Past Winners: 2006". CBS. Archived from the original on November 13, 2007. Retrieved November 14, 2007. 175.Jump up ^ "Teen Choice Awards Official Website". Fox.com. Archived from the original on October 11, 2007. Retrieved October 23, 2007. 176.Jump up ^ "TV: Breaking Down the List". Entertainment Weekly (Time Warner) (#999/1000): 56. June 27, 2008. 177.Jump up ^ "The 100 Greatest Villains of All Time". Wizard (Wizard Entertainment) (177): 86. July 2006. 178.Jump up ^ Bettridge, Daniel (April 15, 2009). "The 50 best US television shows". The Times (London: News Corporation). Retrieved October 2, 2009. 179.Jump up ^ "Top 25 Primetime Animated Series of All Time 10-6". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved August 23, 2010. 180.Jump up ^ "100 Greatest Cartoons". Channel 4.com. Retrieved October 8, 2009. 181.Jump up ^ Hager, Steven; Lewin, Natasha (December 31, 2009). "The 2009 HIGH TIMES Stony Awards". High Times. Retrieved February 9, 2010. 182.Jump up ^ "TV Guide Names the Top Cult Shows Ever – Today's News: Our Take". TV Guide. June 29, 2007. Retrieved July 27, 2011. 183.Jump up ^ Awards for Family Guy at the Internet Movie Database 184.^ Jump up to: a b Tucker, Ken (June 9, 1999). "Family Guy". Entertainment Weekly (Time Warner). Retrieved July 26, 2011. 185.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (September 4, 1999). "Family Guy". Entertainment Weekly (Time Warner). Retrieved July 26, 2011. 186.Jump up ^ Bowling, Aubree. "Worst TV Show of the Week-Family Guy". Parents Television Council. Archived from the original on August 6, 2007. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 187.Jump up ^ Schulenburg, Caroline. "Family Guy". Parents Television Council. Archived from the original on January 23, 2008. Retrieved June 28, 2011. 188.Jump up ^ Shirlen, Josh. "Family Guy on Fox". Parents Television Council. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 189.Jump up ^ "E-Alerts". Parents Television Council. Archived from the original on July 2, 2001. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 190.Jump up ^ "PTC's Annual Top 10 Best & Worst Family Shows on Network Television 1999–2000 TV Season". Parents Television Council. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 191.Jump up ^ "Top Ten Best and Worst Shows for family viewing on prime time broadcast television". Parents Television Council. October 19, 2005. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 192.Jump up ^ "Rating the Top 20 Most Popular Prime Time Broadcast TV Shows Watched by Children Ages 2–17". Parents Television Council. Retrieved June 28, 2011. 193.Jump up ^ "Content examples from NCIS, Family Guy, and The Vibe Awards". Parents Television Council. Archived from the original on September 16, 2012. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 194.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (December 24, 1999). "The Worst/TV: 1999". Entertainment Weekly (Time Warner). Retrieved July 26, 2011. 195.Jump up ^ Learmonth, Michael (December 14, 2006). "PTC unhappy with TV's religious stereotypes". Variety. Archived from the original on January 12, 2012. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 196.Jump up ^ Carter, Bill (June 30, 1999). "TV NOTES; 'Family Guy' Loses Sponsors". The New York Times (London: New York Times Company). Retrieved July 26, 2011. 197.Jump up ^ Carter, Bill (October 27, 2009). "Microsoft pulls Family Guy sponsorship". The New York Times (New York Times Company). Retrieved July 26, 2011. 198.Jump up ^ Pierson, Robin (August 7, 2009). "Episode 1: Death Has a Shadow". The TV Critic. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 199.Jump up ^ "Venezuela bans Family Guy cartoon". BBC News. September 27, 2009. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 200.Jump up ^ "No watching "Family Guy" in Venezuela". Global Post. October 6, 2009. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 201.Jump up ^ Ortenzi, Tj (February 16, 2010). "Sarah Palin Responds To "Family Guy"". Huffington Post. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 202.Jump up ^ "Family Guy – Watch funny videos – Yahoo!7 tv". Au.tv.yahoo.com. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 203.Jump up ^ "Shaw Media | GLOBAL TELEVISION UNVEILS 2011/12 PRIMETIME LINEUP". Newswire.ca. May 31, 2011. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 204.Jump up ^ "More Content, More Fun, More Choice City Unveils the 2015/16 Prime-Time Schedule". Rogers Media. Retrieved June 3, 2015. 205.Jump up ^ "Family Guy – 3e". Tv3.ie. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 206.Jump up ^ "Family Guy – Shows – TV – FOUR". Four.co.nz. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 207.Jump up ^ "family guy". digitalspy.co.uk. 208.Jump up ^ "Family Guy – BBC Two England – 22 October 2005". BBC Genome Project. Retrieved December 22, 2015. 209.Jump up ^ "Family Guy – BBC Three – 19 September 2006". BBC Genome Project. Retrieved December 22, 2015. 210.Jump up ^ Babbage, Rachel (February 17, 2016). "Family Guy on ITV2: Find out exactly when the Griffins are coming to the channel". Digital Spy. Retrieved February 18, 2016. 211.Jump up ^ Martin, Lara (February 18, 2016). "Good news for Family Guy fans missing BBC Three... it starts on ITV2 on 29 February". Reveal (Nat Mags). Retrieved February 18, 2016. 212.Jump up ^ Plunkett, John (March 23, 2015). "Family Guy leaves BBC3 for ITV". The Guardian. Retrieved March 23, 2015. 213.Jump up ^ "Family Guy moving to ITV2 in autumn 2015". Digital Spy. 214.^ Jump up to: a b "The Family Guy Comic Book is Coming For You Nerds". UGO. June 8, 2011. Archived from the original on June 20, 2011. Retrieved June 22, 2011. 215.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One". HarperCollins. Retrieved 2008-12-26. 216.Jump up ^ It Takes A Village Idiot, And I Married One. Orion Books; retrieved on 2008-12-26 Archived April 12, 2009, at the Wayback Machine. 217.^ Jump up to: a b c Adalian, Josef (March 10, 2005). "Family Guy Center Stage". Variety. p. 1. 218.Jump up ^ "'Family Guy' Returns to FOX". Fox News. April 30, 2005. Retrieved July 3, 2009. 219.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (January 24, 2011). "Family Guy Presents Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show': Almost pretty funny". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 29, 2011. 220.Jump up ^ Szalai, Georg (July 23, 2007). ""Family Guy" movie possible, MacFarlane says". Reuters. Retrieved August 31, 2009. 221.Jump up ^ "TCA Video: Family Guy Spoilers; Movie Plans". TV Week. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 222.Jump up ^ Dean, Josh. "Seth MacFarlane's $2 Billion Family Guy Empire". FastCompany.com. Retrieved October 21, 2008. 223.Jump up ^ "Family Guy writer Seth MacFarlane wants show to end". BBC News. October 13, 2011. Retrieved October 26, 2011. 224.Jump up ^ Baldwin, Kristen (November 30, 2012). "Seth MacFarlane reveals Oscar contest, 'Family Guy' movie plans". Insidemovies.ew.com. Retrieved February 6, 2014. 225.Jump up ^ Anthony D'Alessandro. "Comic-Con: ‘Family Guy’ Feature Film On Hold; Season 13 Guest Stars & Stories Revealed – Deadline". Deadline. 226.^ Jump up to: a b "FOX Announces Fall Premiere Dates For The 2009–2010 Season". The Futon Critic. June 15, 2009. Retrieved April 3, 2010. 227.Jump up ^ "Fox Primetime — The Cleveland Show — Fact Sheet". Fox Flash. Archived from the original on January 17, 2010. Retrieved April 3, 2010. 228.Jump up ^ Itzkoff, Dave (November 30, 2008). "Fox seeks a new hit, this time in Cleveland — Seth MacFarlane gives sneak preview of 2009's Family Guy spinoff". The Toronto Star. p. E12. 229.Jump up ^ Idato, Michael (December 17, 2009). "A sweeter family guy — comedy". The Age (Australia). p. 15. 230.Jump up ^ Rice, Lynette (November 10, 2008). "Fox orders full season of 'Family Guy' spin-off". Entertainment Weekly. Time Warner. Retrieved February 14, 2010. 231.Jump up ^ Hughes, Jason (March 4, 2009). "The Cleveland Show renewed before it begins". TV Squad. Retrieved February 14, 2010. 232.Jump up ^ Fernandez, Maria Elena (October 14, 2009). "Fox orders a full second season of 'The Cleveland Show'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved April 3, 2010. 233.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (February 8, 2010). "Rich Appel signs new 20th TV deal". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 27, 2011. 234.Jump up ^ Hinckley, David (May 13, 2013). "Fox announces 2013–14 fall schedule, which includes return of Kiefer Sutherland's '24'". NY Daily News. Retrieved June 1, 2013. 235.Jump up ^ "Twitter / SethMacFarlane: RT @spartygirl8356:". Twitter.com. Retrieved July 22, 2013. 236.Jump up ^ "Family Guy (ps2) reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved August 29, 2009. 237.Jump up ^ "Family Guy (psp) reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved August 29, 2009. 238.Jump up ^ "Family Guy (xbx) reviews". Metacritic. Archived from the original on December 20, 2008. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 239.Jump up ^ Kennedy, Sam (October 23, 2006). "Family Guy Review". 1UP.com. Retrieved August 29, 2009.link 240.Jump up ^ Dutka, Ben (December 21, 2006). "Family Guy Review". PSX Extreme. 241.Jump up ^ Navarro, Alex (October 24, 2006). "Family Guy Review for Xbox". GameSpot. Archived from the original on September 7, 2011. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 242.Jump up ^ Langley, Ryan (November 2, 2009). "Family Guy Party Game in Development". IGN. Retrieved April 20, 2010. 243.Jump up ^ Finley, Adam (February 3, 2007). "Family Guy pinball is freakin' sweet". TV Squad. Retrieved October 19, 2009. 244.Jump up ^ Kolan, Nick (June 15, 2011). "Family Guy Online Closed Beta Registrations Begin". IGN. Retrieved June 15, 2011. 245.Jump up ^ Snierson, Dan (July 18, 2013). "'The Simpsons,' 'Family Guy' doing crossover episode". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 21, 2013. 246.Jump up ^ "Search results: Family Guy". HarperCollins. Archived from the original on January 2, 2011. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 247.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Stewie's Guide to World Domination by Steve Callahan". HarperCollins. Retrieved August 23, 2009. 248.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One". HarperCollins. Retrieved December 26, 2008. 249.Jump up ^ "Family Guy and Philosophy : A Cure for the Petarded (Paperback)". FoxShop.com. Archived from the original on July 22, 2012. Retrieved July 27, 2011. 250.Jump up ^ "Family Guy: Brian Griffin's Guide: to Booze, Broads, and the Lost Art of Being a Man". Amazon. Retrieved December 27, 2012. 251.Jump up ^ Collins, Cott (November 13, 2005). "Some Television Reruns Hit Their Prime on DVD". Los Angeles Times. p. A1. 252.^ Jump up to: a b Levin, Gary (March 24, 2004). "Family Guy un-canceled, thanks to DVD sales success". USA Today. Retrieved August 24, 2009. 253.Jump up ^ Levin, Gary (March 25, 2004). "Family Guy un-canceled, thanks to DVD sales success; Cartoon returning after 2-year hiatus". USA Today. p. D3. 254.Jump up ^ Poniewozik, James (April 11, 2004). "It's Not TV. It's TV on DVD". Time. Retrieved August 29, 2009. 255.Jump up ^ "Top DVD Sales for the 11/15/2008 issue". Reuters. November 7, 2008. Retrieved August 31, 2009. 256.^ Jump up to: a b "US DVD Sales Chart for Week Ending Jun 21, 2009". The Numbers. June 21, 2009. Retrieved August 4, 2009. 257.^ Jump up to: a b Arnold, Thomas K. (January 23, 2009). "Force is with "Family Guy" DVD". Reuters. Retrieved August 31, 2009. 258.Jump up ^ Clodfelter, Tim (November 11, 2004). "Here's the Offbeat Stuff that true geeks are made of". Winston-Salem Journal. p. 33. 259.Jump up ^ Szadkowski, Joseph (June 3, 2006). "Undead monster doomed to wander the high seas". The Washington Times. 260.Jump up ^ Steinberg, Brian (December 30, 2007). "The year in advertising". The Boston Globe. Retrieved October 19, 2009. 261.Jump up ^ "Subway – it's for the fat-loving guy, too". The News Tribune. November 30, 2007. Bibliography Lenburg, Jeff (2006). Who's Who in Animated Cartoons: An International Guide to Film & Television's Award-Winning and Legendary Animators (Illustrated ed.). New York: Applause Theatre & Cinema Books. ISBN 978-1-55783-671-7. Callaghan, Steve (2005). Family Guy: The Official Episode Guide, Seasons 1–3. New York City: HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06-083305-3. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Family Guy Wikimedia Commons has media related to Family Guy. Official website Family Guy at the Internet Movie Database Family Guy at TV.com Family Guy at Yahoo! TV Category:1999 television series debuts Category:Family Guy Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American culture Category:1999 American television series debuts Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:1990s American comedy television series Category:2000s American comedy television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:Animated sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:Fox network shows Category:Satirical television programmes Category:Obscenity controversies Category:American comedy television series Category:Television series about dysfunctional families Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television shows set in Rhode Island Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series revived after cancellation Category:Fox animation Category:Cartoons animated with Toon Boom Category:Television series created by Seth MacFarlane Category:American science fiction television series Category:Television series by Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Television programs adapted into films